BEST friend
by masCaHYoo12
Summary: mereka bersahabat tapi.../Langsung baca aja/KAISOO/JONGSOO/review ne


KAISOO

BEST FRIEND

Warning: ff nya bikin mual, jadi ati ati aja :*

.

.

Umur nya sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Ia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk hidup selama itu dengan tujuan agar mengerti tentang kehidupan. Tapi, entah karena perlakuan keluarganya atau lingkungan tempat ia hidup yang selalu memanjakanya menjadikanya sosok seorang pria dengan kepribadian labil dan tinglah lakunya yang sering sekali mencelakai dirinya sendiri

Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, pemuda pemilik mata bulat berbibir tebal dengan badan nya yang mungil menggemaskan. Pria yang terlihat cantik namun kerap sekali melakukan hal ceroboh hingga melukai dirinya sendiri

Kyungsoo yang bersikap manja dan banyak merepotkan teman temannya yang lain kerap membuatnya dijauhi, Namun ia tetap mempunyai seorang tetangga yang sangat dekat denganya, tetangganya itulah satu satunya orang yang tidak menjauhi Kyungsoo karena sikapnya yang manja dan sifatnya yang ceroboh.

Sebut saja tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu Jongin  
Pria yang memiliki banyak umur sama dengan Kyungsoo.. Pria muda yang memiliki kesempurnaan didalam dirinya

Semua orang memuja ketampanan dan kemapanan keluarganya.  
Keluarganya bermarga Kim yakni keluarga beruntung karena bisa menguasai dunia perbisnisan.

Namun kesempurnaan Jongin tidak membuatnya menjadi seorang pemuda angkuh dan sombong. Ia mempunyai begitu banyak teman dan yang terpenting Jongin tidak hanya berteman dengan orang yang sederajat dengan keluarganya yang kaya

Jongin bahkan suka sekali membantu orang lain. Dan salah satunya adalah Kyungsoo..  
Pemuda bermata bulat yang selokal sekaligus bertetanggaan denganya

Mereka berdua mengaku sebagai sahabat walaupun sesungguhnya mereka lebih dekat dari hubungan antar lelaki yang berteman. Bahkan bisa dibilang Kyungsoo sangat bergantung pada kehadiran Jongin

Jika suatu hari Jongin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, maka Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bolos dan memanjat pagar sekolah yang sangat tinggi

Dan akibatnya, ia mendapatkan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya yang mungil (ingat Kyungsoo sangat ceroboh karena itu ia mendapatkan banyak luka ketika memanjat pagar)

Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berhasil sampai dikediaman keluarga Kim membuat Jongin yang kala itu sakit menjadi sibuk mengurusi luka luka disekujur tubuh Kyungsoo

Tapi Jongin tidak pernah mengeluh, Ia akan selalu tersenyum dan akan selalu sabar karena Kyungsoo merupakah salah satu orang terpenting dihidupnya

Namun kali ini mereka berdua terlihat berbeda dari biasanya

Pagi ini Kyungsoo terlihat murung ketika mengetahui ban sepeda yang biasanya ia pakai untuk berkendara ke sekolah tengah bocor

Ketika sepasang mata bulatnya mengamati begitu lekat kedua ban sepedanya, ia mendapati sebuah paku sebesang jari kelingkingnya tertancap lumayan dalam pada ban sepedanya

Tiba tiba matanya berembun. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis saat ini tapi mengingat alasan ban sepedanya ditancapi sebuah paku adalah kesalahanya sendiri, membuat Kyungsoo mengusap kedua matanya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolah

***Flashback***

Kyungsoo berjalan kaki dengan riang sambil menggoyang goyangkan sebuah kantung plastik ditanganya mengingat tujuan perjalananya adalah kerumah Jongin

Tapi, jalanan yang datar itu entah bagaimana bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersandung dan membuat lututnya berdarah karena membentur aspal jalanan

"aih.. Perih.."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tertatih tatih menuju rumah Jongin

Begitu sampai dihalaman kediaman keluarga Kim Ia langsung tersenyum karena melihat Jongin didepan rumah sedang mencuci motor ninja berwarna hitam miliknya

"hai Jongin~" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin  
"oh ah.. Hai Kyungsoo"  
Kyungsoo terkikik begitu menyadari bahwa Jongin saat ini sangat tampan dari biasanya

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Jongin sedikit penasaran dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan mencuci motor kesayanganya  
"tidak apa apa.. Hanya saja kau tampak keren dengan baju tanpa lengan yang kau pakai saat ini. Ah ya Ayah ibu mu ada didalam?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dan langsung mengangkat bungkusan yang berada ditanganya

"ini .. Ayah ibuku menyuruh untuk memberikanmu bungkusan ini"  
"memangnya apa isinya ?"  
"tidak tahu.. Ibu tidak memperbolehkanku membukanya.. Aku hanya diberi perintah untuk memberikanya pada ibumu Jongin~"

"aih.. Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi Kyung.. Kau tahu mereka itu sangat sibuk jadi pagi sekali mereka sudah meninggalkan rumah"

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju kedalam rumahnya yang terlihat besar

"lebih baik kau letak kan saja bungkusanya didalam"

"hemn"  
Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum senyum sendiri itu pun hanya mengekor dari belakang

"nah.. Letakan disini saja Kyung~"  
Mereka saat ini tengah berada di dapur. Kyungsoo meletakan bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa keatas meja makan

"haciiuh~" tapi.. Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja bersin disamping Jongin  
"kau kenapa Kyung~.. Jika sakit sebaiknya tidak usah repot bungkusan ini kerumahku.."

Jongin menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusak permukaanya

"hemm tunggu"  
Dan dengan sigap Jongin meraba seluruh permukaan tubuh Kyungsoo  
"aa.. Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin" Kyungsoo terpekik karena Jongin seenaknya saja menyentuh tubuh mungilnya

"aku harus memeriksamu Kyung.. Jangan jangan ketika diperjalanan tadi kau terjatuh karena kecerobohanmu itu"  
Tangan tangan Jongin kembali meraba setelah berhenti beberapa saat

Kyungsoo menggigit ujung lidahnya dan berdehem  
"hem.. Sebenarnya ya.. Aku baru saja terjatuh tadi dijalan, tapi aku tidak apa apa.. Hanya luka kecil"  
Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun Jongin menatapnya penuh selidik  
"dimana yang terluka"  
"di di lututku"  
Kyungsok gugup dan Jongin perlahan meninggalkanya sendirian

"aih.. Kenapa langsung pergi saja anak itu"  
Ketika asik bergumam Kyungsoo tiba tiba kembali bersin  
"Haaciuuh~ hem.. Ada apa ini"  
Tanganya yang mungil menggosok hidungnya hingga memerah

Batin nya tiba tiba saja berbicara 'aku kan tidak sakit lalu kenapa aku bersin bersin'

Dan sebuah gonggongan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membalik seketika  
"apa? Jongin memelihara anjing ha haciiuh~"

Kyungsoo kembali bersin dan memutuskan untuk mencari Jongin dikamarnya yang berada dilantai dua

"Jongiin~ "  
Panggil Kyungsoo terdengar manja  
"ne.. Apa?"

Dan Jongin hanya menjawab sekedarnya sambil berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam sebuah plester obat luka

"apa anjing yang menggonggong itu punya mu?"  
"iya, kenapa?" jawab Jongin terdengar begitu dingin

"kenapa kau memelihara anjing.. Aku kan alergi pada bulu binatang"  
"hem..? Kan aku yang memelihara mereka bukan kau Kyungsoo"

"tapi kan aku juga ingin bermain dirumah mu ini, jika ada anjing anjing itu.. Aku tidak bisa bermain kerumah mu~"

Kyungsoo tampak hendak akan menangis..  
Namun Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menunduk untuk mengobati luka dilutut pemuda mungil dihadapanya

"Mereka itu punya ku Kyung.. Maafkan aku tapi aku benar benar menyukai mereka jadi aku tidak bisa membuang merek kejalanan"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditengah berdirinya  
'jadi.. Anjing anjing itu lebih penting dari aku sahabatnya?"

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangan Jongin dilututnya

Dan berlari keluar kamar Jongin setelah membanting kamar yang bertuliskan 'ketuk sebelum masuk'

"yak.. Kyung~ "  
Jongin memanggil sosok Kyungsoo yang berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat

"aissh.. napeun namja hiks"  
Air matanya membasahi permukaan pipinya, namun sesegukan tangis itu seketika reda ketika melihat motor ninja Jongin yang berwarna hitam dan sebuah paku yang memenuhi pandanganya

Dengan mata yang seolah olah memancarkan sebuah cahaya  
Dengan penuh percaya diri Kyungsoo melahkah mendekat dan tersenyum sinis

"rasakan.. "  
Dan Kyungsoo pun menancapkan paku itu dengan sepenuh kekuatan yang ia miliki

"jujur saja aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi maafkan aku karena terpaksa melakukanya Jongin-ah~"  
Setelah tersenyum penuh bangga Kyungsoo berjalan untuk kembali kerumahnya

"aww" tapi entah bagaimana pagar kediaman keluarga Kim yang begitu besar menjulang tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo hingga kepalanya terbentur dibagian kening

"hikss.. Huwee"

***Flashback off***

Kyungsoo tau siapa orang yang menancapkan sebuah paku ke ban sepeda miliknya  
Dia Kim Jongin, pemuda yang menjadi tetangganya sekaligus seorang sahabat yang begitu dekat bagi Kyungsoo

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Jongin membalas perlakuan jahilnya. Biasanya ketika mereka tengah berselisih Jonginlah orang pertama yang selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Tapi kenapa pagi ini Jongin berbeda?

"aissh.. Jongin... Napeun"

Kyungsoo berlari dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya sambil terus melafalkan nama Jongin  
Hingga sebuah kerikil membuat nya tersandung

Dan sialnya kali ini tubuh Kyungsol yang pertama mendarat dan mengenai aspal bukanlah lututnya melainkan wajahnya

"aww.. " pekikan keras itu tidak membuat orang banyak yang tengah berlalu lalang ditepi jalan membantu tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bangkit, bahkan mereka hanya melihat Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan

Dengan menahan sakit sekaligus malu Kyungsoo bangkit dengan sendirinya dan kembali berjalan dengan ritme langkah kaki yang lumayan tidak terlalu cepat seperti tadi

#####

Untung bagi Kyungsoo bisa sampai kesekolah dengan selamat walaupun wajahnya mengalami luka dan berdarah terutama dibagian sudut bibirnya

Dengan terus memasang wajah murung, Kyungsoo memakan sarapannya yang terhidang diatas meja kantin. Ia menyuap sarapanya dengan setengah hati dan mengunyanya dengan sangat terburu

"ouch"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo terpekik menahan sakit. Sebab lidahnya tergigit begitu keras sehingga darah mengalir dari dalam mulut Kyungsoo

"hikss.. Huwee" Kyungsoo menangis tanpa ada rasa malu dilihati para pengunjung kantin

#####

"aku tidak ingin ke uks.. Disana berbau obat yang menyengat aku tidak mungkin masuk kelas dengan seragam yang terkena noda darah.. Hiks kemana aku harus pergi" ia terus berbicara sendiri dengan lidah yang ia julurkan keluar

Dan tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat tenggelam ditengah cahaya temaram didalam salah satu bilik toilet pria

Dia Kyungsoo, pemuda dengan wajah cantik dan berbadan mungil yang terlihat begitu berantakan

Kemeja sekolahnya penuh noda tanah dan darah padahal hari ini masih hari Senin

Dengan tidak semangat ia merogoh saku celana sekolahnya berniat untuk mencari handphone

Kyungsoo menggerakan tanganya untuk mencari kontak dengan nama Byun BaekHyun

Ia bermaksud memanggil kontak nama itu, tapi tiba tiba bel pertanda jam pelajaran pagi berbunyi memenuhi setiap sudut sekolah termasuk didalam toilet

"hiks.. Bagaimana ini.. Perihnya tidak berkurang sama sekali" Kyungsoo terus merintih didalam salah satu bilik toilet pria itu. Hingga dengan keterpaksaan yang mulai mengendalikanya, membuat Kyungsoo berani memencet kontak di handphonenya dengan nama Jongin

"ye yeoboseoo~" suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lirih karena masih menahan sakit dilidahnya

_"wae?"_

Diseberang sambungan terdengar menjawab dengan ketus dan dingin

"hiks.. kenapa kau dingin begitu padaku Kim Jongin, tak tahu kah dirimu jika aku disini tersiksa karena ulah mu yang membocorkan ban sepedaku?" Kyungsoo kembali menetes dengan menggenggam gemetar handphonenya

_"yak, kan kau duluan yang membocorkan ban motor ku, lagipula dimana kau sekarang kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" _

"a aku didalam toilet, keadaan ku menyedihkan saat ini. Ditambah dengan luka dilidahku, hikss ini sakit Jongin"

Kyungsoo terus berbicara tanpa ada beban padahal hubungan mereka berdua merenggang semenjak kejadian kemarin

_"dasar bodoooh, kau ini sudah besar tapi kenapa cerobohmu melebihi anak 6 tahun?"_

Diseberang sana Jongin membentak Kyungsoo dan merutukinya, kemudian Jongin memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak

"aissh,.. Jo Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perduli pada anak pria ceroboh dan manja ini"

**BRAK~**

Tiba tiba pintu toilet yang tadinya Kyungsoo kunci terbuka lebar dengan menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan bernama Jongin

"JO Jongin.."

Mata Kyungsoo kembali berembun, hatinya mendadak senang, mengetahui jika sahabatnya masih memperdulikanya yang memang tidak ada hari tanpa berbuat ceroboh

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi dengan seragam dan wajahmu yoh?  
Jongin menggenggam kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat dan menyudutkanya disudut bilik toilet itu

"ta tadi pagi aku terjatuh, sudut bibirku berdarah, dan ini sakit sekali JOngin-ah~"

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Jongin yang terlihat begitu murka.

"dimana saja lukamu ha?"

Kenapa hari ini Jongin benar benar berbeda

"di disini"

Kyungsoo menunjuk mulutnya

"lidahmu?, memangnya saat terjatuh kau menjulurkan lidahmu yoh?"

"ti tidak, luka ini ku dapat ketika aku tengah memakan sarapan ku dikantin. Aku mengingat wajahmu dan lidahku tergigit begitu saja" Kyungsoo melirihkan suaranya lalu tangan Jongin memaksanya untuk mendongak

"kenapa tidak ke UKS saja?.. kau ini membuatku khawatir saja, sampai sampai saat kau menghubungiku tadi Jung songsaenim melempariku dengan spidol"

"hem.. aku tidak suka bau obat di UKS, jadi aku lebih memilih membolos dan memilih toilet"

"ck!.. sekarang tatap aku dan julurkan lidahmu" Jongin mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo

Dan dengan rasa takut Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah tepat dihadapan Jongin

Smooch*

Entah keberanian dari mana Jongin langsung saja menyesap lidah milik Kyungsoo, dengan penuh penghayatan Jongin melakukanya dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendesah menahan nikmat

Kaki kaki Kyungsoo bahkan dibuat bergetar ngilu merasa begitu melayang karena ciuman dari Jongin. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun menggantung didada Jongin yang terasa begitu lebar

"ckmpp!" Jongin terus melakukanya, menjilati lidah Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya dan menjelajahi seluruh isi dalam mulut Kyungsoo

"eughh"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tanganya untuk dikalungkan dileher Jongin. Menarik tengkuk Jongin agar memperdalamnya

Karena jujr saja semua perlakuan Jongin benar benar membuatnya pusing ingin meminta lebih

**Plop**

Jongin melepas ciuman itu, hingga membuat sebuah benang saliva diantara kedua mulut mereka

"masih sakitkah lidahmu Kyung~?"

Jongin menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang seakan akan meminta Jongin menciumnya lagi

"neh~ sakitnya berkurang"

Kedua tanganya yang mungil menarik tengkuk Jongin. Hingga Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo

"Eughh~"

Mereka berdua sama melenguh dan Jongin meletakan lututnya diantara kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Lutut Jongin itu menekan Junior Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo benar benar menekan tengkuk JOngin agar ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam

"K.. Kyung~" Suara jongin yang mendayu dan terdengar seksi itu membuat Kyungsoo yang manja itu berubah agresif. Karena entah tahu atau belajar dari mana ia menuntun jari telunjuk Jongin agar masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan erotis Kyungsoo mengemutinya. Memasuk keluarkanya hingga membuat Jongin terperangah dan menahan Juniornya yang mulai berkedut kedut

"k kau Kyung~, aish aku tidak perduli lagi kita ini sesame namja atau sebatas teman yang terpenting saat ini aku membutuhkan holemu"

JOngin menelusupkan jari telunjuknya yang tidak diemuti Kyungsoo kedalam celana dalam yang dipakai oleh Kyungsoo, jari telunjuk dan ditambah jari tengah itu mencari lubah hole Kyungsoo untuk disiapkan menerima Junior Jongin yang kini benar benar teras menekan Junior Kyungsoo

"ah.. ah~"

Kyungsoo mendesah dan terlihat pasrah ketika tubuhnya dibalik untuk menghadap kedinding

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Kyung"

Dan Jongin menumbukan Juniornya kedalam hole Kyungsoo untuk mencari kenikmatan yang ia cari. Dengan terus membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tak karuan

.

.

.

"jadi,sekarang kita bukan sahabat atau teman lagi. Sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Iya kan Jongin?"  
Kyungsoo yang duduk dipangkuan Jongin itu tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuh letihnya didada bidang JOngin

"siapa bilang kita sepasang kekasih. Kita kan masih sahabat, lagian kapan aku menembakmu untuk jadi kekasihku?"

Jongin menyembunyikan sekilas senyum jahilnya

"lalu, yang kita lakukan tadi apa?"

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berembun lagi

"ah aniya.. jangan menangis Kyung~"

Jongin mengecup dan menjilati kedua mata Kyungsoo

"aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja kita berdua sekarang sudah resmi.. jadi kita harus melanjutkan rondenya"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

A/N : **mian jika ff ini jelek, absurd, bahkan jika ff ini tidak nyambung. atau apalah itu namanya.**

**Authornya masih baru dan masih belajar bagaimana menulis ff yang baik**

**Jadi masukan saran nya ditunggu..**

**""**

**:)**


End file.
